fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight
NOTE: Sailor Suit Pretty Cure belongs to Cure Wonder! Please do not change any major information or make any edits on pages relating to Sailor Suit Pretty Cure without my permission! If you want to fix grammar mistakes or add any minor category I might've missed, please write in the summary box what you fixed. Thank you! Twilight (トワイライト Towairaito) is a cat-like mascot from the fanseries Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. She was sent to Earth with Dusk, another mascot, to find the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. She is Bunny's advisor and lives with the Gekkono family. Twilight doesn't end her sentences with anything, unlike most mascots. Appearance Twilight has light purple fur and dark purple eyes with a white full moon mark on her forehead, which was mistaken as a bald spot at first. Her appearance makes her look like an Espeon which is a running gag in the series. Later in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S, she has a human form named Hakumei Hoshida. As a human, she has dark purple hair, light purple eyes, pale pink blush, lavender eyeliner, light-colored skin, and a medium-large chest. In the spring and summer, she wears a lavender blouse with big light purple spots that is worn under a violet, plunging neck vest with tiny black dots and a single gold button holding it shut, and pinned to the side of the chest is a light purple heart; she also wears black short pants that come just below the knee with a white belt and a few gold chains, black pumps with black bow on each toe and thick black straps, and she wears her hair in a French braid. Powers Twilight's powers are hypnotism, using "mascot magic" as she calls the ability, and to power up four of the five Cures for their upgraded attacks. Her hypnotism powers were used in the first episode, SSPC01, to make Bunny's mother, father, and brother think that Twilight is their pet cat. Her mascot magic is used throughout the entire series. She uses her powering up abilities later in the series which can only be used to its fullest extent is when she is holding paws with Dusk. Personality Twilight is a tsundere, meaning that she appears to be cold, hot-headed, harsh, and aloof towards Bunny and Dusk at first but she shows her warm, kind-hearted, gentle, and friendly side towards them. She takes her role as mascot seriously and cries at the mention of Moonlight Kingdom's destruction due to seeing it for herself. Twilight and Bunny argued with each other a lot due to the latter refusing the former's advice and/or forgetting about their Pretty Cure tasks. But as Bunny matured and became more competent, she became gentler towards Bunny. Twilight has a sarcastic sense of humor and can be a troll--internet troll, not trolls in folklore--but she's much more nicer. She is helpful and her intentions are either to help or that she was just joking when she says something sarcastic. Otherwise, she is nice, sweet, kind, and mischievous. History Twilight came from the Moonlight Kingdom along with Dusk. They were both making their projects to give as gifts to the heirs. She wasn't tsundere back then, she just had a work-hard atttiude with a lenient side. When the kingdom was detroyed by the Dark Eclipse Kingdom, she was changed. She now had a tsundere attitude towards anyone who tried to fall in love with her or is incompetent when competence is needed. Twilight showed her soft side again and fell in love with Dusk. Relationships Bunny Gekkono- Twilight is Bunny's mascot. She acts tsundere towards Bunny and that causes arguments between the two. At first, Twilight treats Bunny harshly when she forgets her Pretty Cure tasks and when she rejects her advice. She also thought that she was an incompetent Cure but over time, she becomes gentle to Bunny and treats her kindly when Bunny gets stronger and more competent. Twilight cares about her partner and finds her endearing, calling her "Bunny-chan". She gives Bunny encouragement and wisdom if needed. Twilight and Bunny love and care about each other, despite their arguments. Dusk- Twilight and Dusk live together in the Moonlight Kingdom. He loved her, but she was too distraught and angry to love him back. But after the team was established with Bunny being a competent Pretty Cure and a reliable leader, Twilight felt that she could love Dusk. They work together to power up the Cures. She calls him "Dusk-kun". Queen Artemis- Twilight obeyed the Queen's commands and orders. She never talked back to Artemis. She would do anything that her queen would ask her to do even if she didn't want to do it. Lady Helen- Twilight respected Lady Helen. She would obey her orders too, since she has authority. She also sees Helen as a sisterly figure. Etymology Twilight- It's the time of day that occurs before the morning and before the night. Trivia *Twilight is the first mascot to be a tsundere. *She looks like an Espeon, which is a running gag throughout the series. *She is the first mascot to use mascot magic. *Twilight doesn't end her sentences with anything. *Twilight is a Type A tsundere. Category:Mascots Category:Female Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Females Category:Allies